This invention pertains to collapsible tables. It pertains particularly to book-simulating collapsible tables.
In order to be disguisable as a book which may be stored inconspicuously in a pile of real books, or upon bookshelves, a collapsible table must meet rigid specifications which are difficult of attainment.
In its collapsed condition, it must be no larger than a medium size book. However, in its expanded, use condition it must have normal table height of about 191/2 inches and a useful table top size, for example 12 inches by 221/4 inches. It also should have a weight not exceeding two or three pounds.
It is the general purpose of the present invention to provide a book-simulating collapsible table which in its collapsed condition resembles a book and is compatible with other books with which it is stored, but which in its extended, use position provides a full scale occasional table useful for many purposes, i.e. as an occasional table for T.V. entertaining, as a card table, as a table for use in camping, in playing chess, checkers or other games, etc.
It is a further purpose of the present invention to provide a book-simulating collapsible table which is easy to open and close; which does not require the addition of separate parts to be assembled with each use (i.e. it is complete in itself); which in use is stable and sturdy; which has an interior space for game storage, such as chess pieces, tableware etc.; which may be provided with interchangeable covers as desirable or necessary to conform to surrounding decor; and which may be opened or shut, with a simple, swift movement of the hands without the necessity of employing any extraneous instrument.
The foregoing and other objects of the present invention are accomplished by the provision of a collapsible table comprising a structural member having a top component and a support component extending outwardly substantially normal thereto. A pair of leaves is hinged to opposite sides of the top of the structural component, the leaves being foldable selectively between a co-planar, open position wherein they form a table top and a closed position wherein they form a container, preferably one simulating the covers of a book.
Collapsible mounting means pivotally mount a plurality of legs to the support component and the leaves. The collapsible mounting means and legs are dimensioned when in their collapsed condition for containment in the container, preferably with room to spare for the storage of tableware, game pieces and the like. Thus in one mode, the herein described device resembles a book which may be stored on bookshelves or on a table with other books. In its easily achievable other mode, it provides a sturdy occasional table having many applications.